The Adventures In Stupididty
by Nahnom
Summary: A girl, a boy, and another girl, go on a magical advemture of stupidity and randomness. There is also horror and alot of pimp slapping. So enjoy everyone ( face it, 2 ppl are gonna read this and one of them is the 40 year olf vir- i mean, R&R).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello everyone, this is my first story evar on this site. So I just wanted to say I want/need a lot of ratings, this is going to be a very long story. Also, I wrote all this down before I typed it up so I should be uploading faster than most ( still need to right a sequal though). Also I don't know if yall want this is first person or not so the first chapter im gonna do is gonna be first person and the second chapter will be third person.**

**So yea, enjoy…**

**Prolouge: The More You Know**

"So what now" Sky asked me.

He asked me.

Why'd he ask me!

"why are you asking me, I don't know anything about that,well, no I do not" I said.

"guys" said Tom lightly.

"b.s I know you know how to get there" said Kevin.  
"guys" Tom said a little louder.

"nope, what reason do I have to lie to you, I am so trustworthy" I said.

"ok, now your just talking out of you a-" Sky got cut off

"GUYS!" yelled Tom as she smacked Sky.

"language sir, language" said cone.

I just laughed at them. This always happened, Sky would attempt to say something bad and what did he get, a slap to the head. He never learns from his mistakes to say the least.

"stop your laughing, it wouldn't be funny if you got hit in the head now would it" said Kevin.

"yes it would" I said.

Of course it would be funny… Just not to me… well…It depends.

"just tell us how to get to the universe of GTA" said Sky rubbing his sore head. I just repeated 'I don't know', but the truth was, I did know. I just didn't want to go. I am a grade A rhymer and I don't even know it.

The more you know…


	2. hi, I am horrible, how are you?

**A/N**

**Hello to anyone who ever reads this stuff.**

**Goodbye.**

**JK.**

**But really, I can't concentrate writing while watching glee, "let it be, let it be".**

**But really, enjoy this, I'm typing it up on my new laptop so there should be no spelling ebriors.**

**JK**

**But R&R and stuff k, enjoy,**

**And to the haters, let it be.**

**Chapter #1: Introductions and teh situation at hand**

Hello to all 40 yr old virgi- I mean everyone. My name is Max Johnson. Please to meet you. So you know that friend you have at school who always gets tackled or hit the most ( you have friends! Who knew). Well think of that, and then a million times worst in luck. That would be me. I have the worst luck in the whole entire world. No really, I do. I am also in some deep dump right now a.k.a, this has been the worst week of my whole entire life.

Wanna know what happened. No? Well too bad your hearing it anyway.

So, I come from a rich family, and don't see my peeps often. My family owns a science center (aperture science) and a video game creation studio. In laymens terms, I'm a spoiled little child who always gets everything she wants. Well not really. Don't usually see my parents often, like once every year or two. Wich is why I wasn't that upset by their death. In a car crash. I know, I can see the 2 people reading this going 'really? A carcrash, why so cliché, u can so better than that', or ' really, that is only what ppl say if their parents died from some sort of weird mental deseise or something they can't tell the child till their older', those of you who said the later, you have a very good mind. I am only 10, but I am kinda smart. Science wise and math and reading. S.S, not so much, I mean, why live in the past. Move on. I don't care about history. The world needs to just make a new.

I ramble a lot for some reason.

But moving on…

You see, I was given the company and all the money. And my dad had a step brother who wants to adopt me so he can get the money and rule the company. Currently I am being chased, so I did the most logical thing I could think of. Jump from house to house so he never knows where I am.

I know what everyone is thinking now ' what a stupid idea', well ms./or mr. ( face it, none of you are married)know it all, apparently it's a great plan since I have not been caught yet.

But I knew I couldn't live this way forever and I missed way to many days of school…

So I picked a location to go to school in.

I had this theory that if your right where your enemy is, they won't find you, if you work for your enemy, they won't catch you.

So I moved to the town that the enemies headquarters was in. His headquarters were called Easter and I don't know why… But I do know that's the safest place to be. Plus I might have one family member there, and his annoying twincest loving brat sister.

So where was his headquarters? In Japan, where was mine? In New York… 11 hrs on a plane. The plane ride was a painfull experience.

**A/N**

**Sorry this is all so short, its just that its getting late and I have little time, so I am just writing as much as I can right now. The next chapter will be longer, promise.**


	3. House Meet and Greet!

**A/N**

**Hello to anyone who reads these intro things ( cause I sure don't) welcome to this story. So I've decided to just do it all in first person and stuff, sorry if you don't like it. But if I see people don't like it, I will change to third person view kapeesh. Kapash.**

**That's It so, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 continued (since the other one was really super short and stuff):**** Meet and greet and first day ( people are so easy to find when you need to avoid them)**

So I got off the plane after 11 hrs. I felt horrible. I was exhausted and my legs were nub ah, just bad all over. But at the very least a limo came to pick me up and I got my barings there.

But Moving on

The airport was 1 hr away from my house, or town I needed to go to. But thankfully it was a big enough limo and stuff so it was all good.

As soon as we got there, I stopped and turned back and thought to myself…

Was this really a good plan of action. I mean yea, this will hold em out for a while but not forever. What if I get associated with the wrong folks like that weird club at the school I will be attending.

But I snapped out of thought and replaced all the worries with

'why the heck not'.

So I was about to knock on the door when-

"Hello, you must be Max, the daughter of Cave Johnson and Alice Johnson, welcome, I know these must be hard times for you considering the circumstances but stay as long as you have to" said the head maid.

Something scared me about her.

She seemed very cheery and nice but…

Was she waiting for me next to the door or something I mean jeez. Get a life girl.

She probs had been waiting here all year from me to come here with no life and no human contact. Creepy. Surprizingly.

"yes I am here for my stay" I said but she replied to me so fast. Like that one hacker in COD who you know is cheeting because there reload time is a millisecond. Noobs.

"Of course you are, everything is prepared for you, my name is trixie and I will be your lead maid, thank you so much for your stay here young master, do you want a tour or-"

I cut her off before she could say anything else, I didn't understand half of it, but I got the tour part.

"a tour wont be nessisary because I already have been here, and I studied the structure before I came" I said.

And then Trixie opened her mouth again.

She should stop doing that.

"all of the corridors and underground stuff? Oh of course you have, why did I even ask, that is a sign or disrespect, please forgive me" said Trixie.

I heard please forgive me but everything before that was talkin so fast I didn't know what she said. Is this girl on drugs or something?

"I cant punish you and I cant forgive you because I have no idea what you just said" I said.

She laughed a bit.

Well more chuckled.

"I must walk you to your room master" said Trixie.

Why am I being called- oh, Japan.

"just call me Max please" I said.

"but that would be disrespectful, we are not on the same level so I cant-" I cut her off before she started a fast talking rant I felt wreary about not trying to follow.

"come on, if a superior says to do something you do it, if you don't, isn't that also disrespect?" I asked.

Trixie looked for at me for a while.

Thinking.

"yes Max san, but that's as low as I go" said Trixie.

Apparently she was basically calling me Ms. I approve, barely, but I do.

"well, lets walk to the room" said Trixie.

So she is gonna try to avoid calling me anything to avoid calling me something close to her equal.

Baka.

So I came into the house, it looked fairly normal from above ground. But there was an elevator. A secret elevator hidden in a closet in the room I would stay in if this was a normal house and I was a normal person living a normal life doing normal things meeting normal people. But it isn't.

So basically, under the house the is a mansion with pools, dining areas, rooms, anything you could ever imagine. Because face it, did you really expect la spoil ol me to live in a shabby regular house. No. You didn't did you.

Kidding. I already told you I'm not that kind of spoiled old rich baby who whines to their mommy everytime something in their lives goes wrong. And if you haven't noticed, I don't have that choice anyway…

However, just because im not spoiled and bratty doesn't mean that there are things (mansions) around me (in the world) that could spoil other people ( that would spoil everyone except people like me who would most likely be bums if they weren't part of a rich family).

But back to the topic…

I got a tour of the house above ground. It was a normal house that consisted of…

2 bathrooms

3 bedrooms

A living room

A kitchen

A dining area connected to the kitchen

And multiple TV's scattered around the house

Not a bad house at all, I personally would have been fine living there with no underground mansion.

" so If you'd be as so kind to follow me into your room above the ground, I can show you where the elevator is to the underground section of your house" said Trixie.

"uh sure" I said.

"in here" said Trixie.

The hyper maid led me into the closet and all of a sudden, a keyboard appeared in front of us with an eye scan.

"so, this is an eyescan, and who does It accept" I asked.

" you and all of the maids, Max-san" said Trixie.

"ok" I said as I put in my eyescan and the elevator immediately started going down.

" it takes you approximately 58 seconds for the elevator to reach the earths core where the place resides" said Trixie.

"ok" I said. She keeps forgetting that it is MY house and I would never go into a place without studying it first.

Baka.

Just then the elevator stopped and me and Trixie got off.

As soon as we got off we saw the masion's insides.

There was gold and diamonds everywhere.

Also th-

" EVERYONE, THE MASTER IS HERE" yelled Trixie.

"what did I just tell you" I told her. She looked at me with a sheepish smile.

Oh wow, maybe it was a mistake coming here, maybe I should just leave and go back and hire a homeschooler, or live on the aperture science base or something and have one of the people there teach me, this was all a mistake, I need to leave, go back and -

"hello young master Johnson- san" said the now people in a line in front of me.

Maybe this wasn't a mistake after all, maybe…

"ok Max-san, I will now introduce you to all of the staff members in this mansion" said Trixie before heading off to the far left corner of the people standing there.

"these are the chef's, Mamoto" said Trixie.

" hello, it is nice to serve under someone as cute as yourself" said Mamoto.

Trixie then slapped him over the head with her hand.

"why Titi, you are so mean sometimes" said Mamoto.

"that's what you get you old creep" yelled Trixie.

She then turned to me.

"please excuse Mamoto as he is a very good chef, but sometimes can be a little pedophilic" said Trixie the last word coming from pure discuss.

I had no idea these people were so, amusing? No. Exciting? No. Stupid? Correct.

" and this is our newest chef David" said Trixie.

David Blushed and sai-

He Blushed

HE Blushed

He blushed!

I hadn't even said a word yet and this guy was already blushing, I mean, I am very aware I can be the hottest gorl on earth 99% of the time but really!

"H-h-h-h-I hi, I-I am David,. N-n-nice to be with you" he said, almost coming to tears at the end.

"im sorry Max-san, David can be alittle shy" said Trixie.

"shy doesn't cut it" I told her.

I turned to David.

"David" I said.

"y-y-y-yes ma'am" said David.

His voice was so whiny I just had to. It'd be insulting if I didn't.

"From now on I, and only I, will call you shinji hikari alright" I told him.

"ok" he said.

This put a smile on the peoples faces. Good for me, making people laugh like a boss.

"Now to introduce you to the maids" said Trixie and walked over to 2 girls.

"This is Hannah" said Trixie.

Hannah looked about 16 and had blond hair. To put it simply, she looked like a Hannah.

"hello Max-san, I am Hannah, its nice to meet you" she said.

"and this is NaNa" said Trixie.

Hold on a min

" her name is what now" I said. Im not gonna believe here name is actually NaNa, I mean, Trixie is probably going to be like ' jk her name isn't NaNa'. Any second now.

"her name is NaNa, why, problem" asked Trixie.

"no" I said slowly.

"hello young master, please take care of us" said NaNa kinda like she is possessed. She had no immotion whatsoever. Kinda disturbing if you'd ask me. But I'll roll with it.

"well that covers all of the workers, you already know where the rooms are, my job Is now done, and it is rather late, we will now get ready for bed" said Trixie.

"ok" I said.

On that note I took a bath and went to my room. All my stuff was already in there so I just went to sleep. After all, tomorrow is a school day.


	4. New Day

**A/N**

**Hello 2 people who are- wait a second. I was just informed that there are now 4 ppl looking at the lazy work I am doing. Mom would be proud. But anyway… This chapter is now where it gets good I'm sorry but that is the next 2 chapters. I might change my mind but that really isn't likely considering that I already wrote this entire thing and im just retyping it. Also I might change the name of this story so if anyone of you 4 guys liked it, and you can't find it, then just tell me. Anyway, I'm also gonna have my friends spellcheck this so expect somewhere in it to say something along the lines of " the person who wrote this is a horrible person". Also each chapter is going to be at least 1,000 words but if people like it then it will go up. I will try my best to upload one every week and maybe if I am doing something important ( like going to comic-con), then 2 weeks. K enjoy, R&R, and all.**

Chapter 3: The First day, its kinda like a proloug but its not

'Max-san it's time for school"

Dang it can't you see I am sleeping alarm, let me find that off sw-

OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE

"aahhhhh, what the heck is happening right now" I screamed out. Something just stung my finger.

"sorry Max-san, but you were hitting me on the head in your sleep and thought I was your alarm clock to a hit your hand off me" said the Trixie standing in front of me.

"oh, ok then what time is i- Oh GOD TRIXIE" I yelled.

She woke me up late.

School started at 8:00 and it was already 7:33! Why is it so late. I can't be late on my first day of school. This is ridiculous.

I grabbed my clothed and changed in the bathroom, didn't have time for breakfast, got in the elevator, said bye to Trixie through the cameras and ran like a giant was about to crush my head.

But I am a very slow runner. We didn't live that far from the school though so I could have walked.

It was already 7:56 but it was fine I was on the campus wich means I could just say I got lost getting to class since I am a new student.

I was so happy I got on school grounds on time. What a relief.

I swear when I get back to the mansion I am going to punish that tri—

"Hey Stop, give that back, please, this isn't nice guys" I heard as I was about to walk into the building.

"ha, this girl is fun trina, we need to do this more often right" I heard someone say. Keep in mind I was in japan so she said it in Japanese. I knew the language but it irritated me. I mean, why can't there be a main language everyone speaks so that nobody has to learn an additional one. I mean, technically the closes one to that is English considering America is the melting pot of the world, but really. Wouldn't life be 100% percent less difficult. To make people say yes to that question, all you have to say is 'if there was a language like that, you wouldn't have to take a language in middle school and it'd be by choice in highschool, but if you took it in highschoool then it'd be mandatory to take it in college'. But back to the subject.

As soon as I heard the girl say this, I instantly knew, bullying. I didn't even have to turn the corner to see what was going on. But I knew that I had to see it. Even if I didn't interfere then I would still like to see it. I wasn't gonna interfere anyway. And anyone who interferes is stupid for doing so.

Why you ask…

Well the person who is being bullied needs to man up and defend herself. I mean, you aren't gonna be there forever with them and when your gone and they are still getting bullied and still can't defend for themselves. Then blame yourself.

I turned the corner and what I saw didn't surprise me at all. I saw a girl getting bullied. Big shocker.

"please I'm gonna be late just" the girl looked like she was about to cry.

"Look Trina, I think she is about to cry" said one of the girls.

The one apparently named "Trina" smirked.

Then the girl did something kind of unexpected. She started crying "Help, Help" in English.

The girl getting bullied was American.

And was I gonna let another American get hurt? No.

I was just about to interfere when a kid came out of nowhere.

"Hey, stop teasing my little sister you bimbos" the boy cried out.

Well this is very unexpected.

"why should we" said the girl named Trina.

"come on Tom, let's go" said the boy.

Wowowowowo. Hold the show. Her name is T-Tom?. Why do people have such weird names. First NaNa and now this. This is ridiculous I mean really. Ugh just just no. Just no.

So the American girl (well, girl who spoke English), and the brother, walked away from the 'mean girls' or 'pieces of bread' as I like to call them.

Everyone fled the scene and went to class. But remember when I said I had the worst luck in the world, well yea.

I had a list of people who I needed to avoid so my uncle's company sinking their little heads in my life and business. The people I had to avoid were apparently the most popular kids in the whole school which consisted of…

Rima ( a.k.a the girl who acts like a spoiled princess witch who cares about no one but herself)

Yaya (a.k.a the girl who acts like a baby)

Tadase (a.k.a the guy who looks like a girl)

And the people in the middle school section of the school who I had to avoid were…

Some guy into sports (you really think imma remember all their names, no, I make it through by labeling them and the only reason I remembered the elementary schoolers was because I I studied them since the chance of my running into them is a lot greater than the middle schoolers)

Some random girl with purple hair ( actually, did some research on this one and she comes from a family who owns a dancing program or something, but if you look at the birth certificate and personal info, you can see that 'she' is actually a guy, but I don't have to worry to much since she/he kinda comes and goes 'cos of dance and stuff)

Then there is the main threat…

Amu Hinamori

I hacked into uncle's company data base and found out that his company has her as a 'most hated child in the century' list. There are all these plans to lock her up and find out about her personal life and stuff, I mean it's creepy when I think about it.

But on to the bad luck…

I looked at all of the ' I should and shall never run into you' list and made sure I had good grades. But SOME TWO BAKA'S had to do better on test this year and be in my class.

Who were these 2 girls you ask?

Amu and Rima ( the spoiled kid who almost got captured because she looks like a 2 yr. old even though she is 11)

But the worst part is since I'm a transfer (if you'll call it that), I needed to introduce myself. But the good part is the 2 kids that were getting bullied were in my class. Bad news was, so was one of the bullies.

The teacher told me to come in when he says to.

" This will be our new transfer student" said the teacher.

The teacher was wearing glasses and looked like a total spoof. Not even sure if he had a dergree. But I came in and said…

"hello, my name is Max Johnson, I'm happy to be one of your peers" I said.

I tried to sit down when

"wait Max, would you please tell us a bit about yourself" said the teacher.

"umm,well, I grew up in America and recently moved to Japan, not really that homesick, didn't really go out there, I'm kinda a shut in" I said.

One girl raised her hand to ask me a question and the teacher called on her.

This is not how and intro should go, you say who you are and you sit! No one cares weather you like something or not or want to ask questions! This is ridiculous!

"do you by any chance speak english" the girl asked.

"I do" I said as I tried to walk to my seat but another girl raised their hand to be called on.

It was the bully. Oh Boy.

"yea, umm, why are you wearing a boys uniform" asked the girl.

It was true I wasn't wearing a skirt like all the other chicks and got the boys outfit tailored to fit me but really, who cares. I would never be shown in a skirt.

"well I don't really like skirts" I said.

And then Rima raised her hand.

Oh sweet jesus great balls of fire.

" I personally think a girl shouldn't ever wear anything but a girls clothing, _it is an insult to the eyes"_ she said in English.

Woah woah woah woah why.

What right does she have to comment on my clothes.

"well, that is your opinion isn't there is no law that is against it and I don't have to take anything from a piece of bread like you" I said in English to respond to her.

"ok,ok, that's enough for you guys, Max, please sit next to Amu" said the teacher.

My Luck.

Amu raised her hand and I sat next to her. And she apparently during class kept wanting to talk to me. But I just ignored her. It didn't seem weird because 1.) I was new to the school and 2.) You shouldn't talk in class, you should learn

I just stated the obvious

But class ended with me learning nothing because I am 100% sure the teacher did not even have a teaching degree. I actually felt duller and more like a piece of bread.

But moving on…

The next class was art. Oh god I hate art. Art is the worst thing in the world to me. If art decided to stop existing, I'd be fine with it. Totally fine with it.

But on my way to art…

I saw the 2 kids getting bullied again and decided to watch them.

"you are such a nerd" said one girl who I figured was Trina. Doesn't that just sound like a Bimbo name I mean come on people, think before you name your children.

"yea, you guys suck" said a girl I now know as Connie. Again, think before you name guys.

" I totally agree" that would be Connie's sister named Carrie. Huh, you'd think with that name she'd be the one getting bullied. But no.

"come on guys what did we do to you, just stop please, we need to go, we're already late as it is" said the boy I now know as Sky.

I was watching behind the corner, but one of the girls laid eye contact with me… Oh like heck no I ain't getting bullied, I didn't go through training classes to learn self defense for getting bullied.

"Hey girl, what'r you looking at" asked Connie.

"you bulling 2 people, I mean, I know we all do it but, I never think that 3 on 2 is fair, but life isn't fair" I said.

"look, she is that girl wearing the pants in my class, how pathetic" said Trina.

"look, you cheated to get into my class, how pathetic" I said copying her tone of voice.

"Let's go girls, this is not over" said Trina.

Oh poor Trina. The 2 kids came to me and started to introduce themselves. But I didn't really wanna meat them…


	5. Friends,Enenmies, and almost death

**A/N**

**Hello guys! So I really need to change the name of this story, also, all the characters (well main characters) will be introduced in this one so please bear with the slowness start of the story **

**Also I do not own shugo chara or the Portal franchise, if I did, Wheatley would have still been on earth and happy…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: I've made friends/enemies and almost died**

**Previous":**

_**Max came to Japan met the staff at her house and went to school. At school, she sees bullying going on to a brother and sister but they don't really look alike, Max get's to close to them and is seen watching the bullying, and the 2 kids go to introduce themselves. But does Max even want to know them?**_

**The story:**

The 2 kids came up to me.

Didn't want to meet or introduce, or be friends with them

I really just wanted to run away and not talk to them but then I thought…

_If I don't make friends, I could become suspicious and end up under uncle's radar so I must make friends with people and make sure I blend in_

So I let them introduce themselves.

"hello, thank you for helping me and my sis, we appreciate it very much" said the boy I know as Sky.

"it was a very nice thing to do" said the sis known as Tom.

"well it was nothing, if I see someone in trouble like that and I have free time and isn't feeling lazy at the moment, I might help" I said jokingly. Sky laughed but Tom stayed quiet. She looked like a soft person for someone named Tom.

"so, my name is Sky and this is my little sister, Tom" I was about to say something but he cut me off.

"I know what you're thinking 'why such a weird name', well her real name is Tibertha, and we agreed that Tom is better because let's face it 'that name is horrible'" said Sky.

Sky got smacked in the back of the head by Tom.

"ow" he cried out.

"what is your name" asked Tom. She was a very quiet girl.

"my name is Max Johnso-" But before I could finish that sentence, Tom's eyes opened and Sky's eyes became stars.

"T-T-the Max Johnson, the one who wrote the best video game of all time!" said Sky.

"yes me" I replied. I was used to this in America but I didn't think people would know me across the world I mean, aperture isn't even popular in Japan, Black Mesa is.

But I can take a lot of credit I mean, Portal was the best game ever.

"Max, the child who was able to battle even Einstein in school" said Tom.

"everyone exaggerates that, he just made a mistake on his time travel theory" I said.

"I never thought someone like you would come to our school" said Sky.

"yeah well, always expect the unexpected" I said.

We apparently had art and gym together which was cool since we all talked about games and stuff.

We were friends by the end of the day.

The came after school.

And the 3 bimbos came back.

"hey twitle dee, twitle dum, new girl" said Trina. Tom looked scared and Sky looked worried.

"gonna run from us ya little pansy, pus, running away from your problems" said Connie.

"yea, you're a bunck of pansies" said Carrie.

"no we are not, we stand up for a lot" said Sky in his defense more than Toms.

" oh yea, than why do you need an America girls help, huh, chump" said Trina.

"we are not chumps trina-chan" said Tom.

"yea right" said Carrie walking away.

They walked away leaving Sky and Tom looked like they were about to suicide. I didn't want to take my chances, I thought of something they could do to prove themselves not pansies even if they were.

Then I heard Connie say something.

"hey, did you get the location their gonna be at" asked Connie.

"yea, we sneak there tonight at 2:00 am" said Trina.

Now, common sense tells me anything past 10:00 is creepy so I did something so stupid.

But I don't really regret it looking back.

"wait up, to prove they are not pansies, we are going to come with you ate 2:00 " I said.

Trina turned.

"really" she said looking surprised.

Sky and Tom looked just as surprised, but the shinji ikary surprise, the scary one.

"what the heck Max, we can't i-" but Sky was cut off by Carrie.

"I told you they are chicken" said Carrie.]

"wait, I will personally make sure they come with you" I said.

"give them a chance" said trina talking to Carrie.

She then turned to us.

"ok, you meet me and the girls at park at 2:00, if you don't, we tell the whole school you're pansies" said Trina.

"deal" said Connie.

The girls walked away from the 3 of us until they turned and it was just Sky, Tom, and me standing there.

Sky looked at me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN, WE ARE GONNA DIE" he said scared out of his wits out of what I'd just done.

"no we aren't stop over reacting, I mean what is the worst they could do, they are just a bunch of bimbos" I said.

Sky looked at me like I was hopeless. Then Tom spoke.

"I don't believe you get what the 3 of them are Max, they aren't just 'normal kids'" she told me which made no sense.

"they aren't bullies at all, they are mercyless and we might actually die" said Sky.

"what do you mean 'mercy less' they are no body's" I said. I mean what is the worst they could possibly do.

"if they catch you defending anybody doing something even a little wrong, you're dead, if they catch you doing something wrong, you will be tourtured then dead" said Sky making the finger across neck movement with his hand. I right then and there knew a well known fact. And that was the only thing going through my head at that moment…

_These people are crazy!_

But how wrong I was to think that.

" well, I have to keep you under survalience so I can make sure you guys actually come today at night so, I will follow you everywhere" I said to them.

"Max, your not serious, you can't be" said Sky worried.

"I am afraid she is Sky" said Tom sighing.

"you need to man up, nothing Is gonna happen to ya" I said. But that ignorant baka just didn't get that fact, I had no clue what Tom was thinking since I've learned she is always with the same face expression. But from the sigh I knew she wasn't to happy about it.

So after some convincing, we decided I would come to their house to keep eye on them ( well, only Sky since Tom secretly asked me to help her make him go with us [proves she isn't a complete wimp] since he can get pretty resistant at times) and to hand out since apparently they have 2 rooms dedicated to only manga and video games and more in their own rooms.

We got to their house and walked in.

And the first thing I noticed was the old lady sitting in the chair sleeping while nitting ( don't even know how that is possible) and It was kinda freaken me out.

"can I ask who is the girl in the wheelchair" I asked.

"oh, she is the one who adopted me and Tom, she used to be very active and hardly ever slept so I guess she is catching up on sleep now" said Sky.

"wait, ya'll are adopted" I asked surprised. I really didn't know that.

"yea" said Sky.

"so you could be like harry potter and secretly have magic in you and your destiny is to defeat evil itself" I said. Tom laughed at this. Well it was more of a chuckle considering the fact that she is very quiet.

"yea, I guess so" said Tom cheerily.

"so you wanna play some games" asked Sky, being a little more calm.

"Sure" I said and we played until 10:00 until we fell asleep.

But I had realized there might be a plan on why Sky was calm so he made me fall asleep so we would miss out on the 'date', but I can never be tricked.

So I set an alarm clock, and went to sleep.

Then before I knew it the alarm went off waking up Tom and me. Sky was still fast asleep.

"wha-why" asked Tom but I reminded her of what we needed to do tonight.

Then came the hardest part, getting Sky out of the house… But in the end (which concluded lot's of planning) Tom and me decided that we would just get him out of the house while he was sleeping and wake him up when he was already there. We already planned on getting there by taxi so it would be relatively easy to get there. I got a text message from the girls telling me to meet her at this special private jet station.

So we did just that. Sky was kinda heavy, but with the 2 of us (just Tom and me faking to push, what, you think I'm ever gonna carry a person, haha, no) it was quiet easy. We woke him up right when we got there.

"sky wake up" I said.

I said this about 20 times but he never did wake up. Then I let Tom handle it, she said there was only one way to deal with a sleeping Sky.

"let me take care of this" she said as she walked up to his body on the floor.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled loudly as she slapped him across the face hard.

"huh, is it morning yet, did my plan work?, why does my face hurt so mu- OH DANGIT" he said as he realized where he was.

"what is this about a plan" I said.

"nothing" he said bitterly.

I checked the time, it was exactly 2:00 so they should be here soon.

Just then, a car came up to us and the 3 pieces of bread came out.

"oh,wow, look Trina, they really came" said Carrie as she saw us.

"wow, what an unpleasant surprise, I didn't think you would show up being the chicken pansies that you are" said Trina.

"yea" said Connie sounding equally annoying as the other breads.

"well we are here, let's get this show on the road please" I said hoping they would hurry up. I just wanted to go to sleep, it was late, and it took me everything not to go back to sleep during Sky's little 'plan'

"if you don't mind me asking, what are we doing here anyway" asked Tom in a very low and polite manner. What did she ever do wrong to make the 3 breads gang up on her?

"we are going to see what the school guardians are doing" said Carrie with a happy face, well excited more than happy really.

And then I realized something, the guardians were the people I was to stay away from at all times and cost. If I got caught it would be bye bye for me. I regretted my decision to set this 'date' up for the 3 of us.

"so we are going to stalk the guardians, are you guys really that shallow" I said trying to convince them that this is a bad idea.

"looks like the girl with the bug head is scared" said Trina.

"looks like the biggest piece of bread here is retarded, of course I'm not scared of, whatever you should be scared of " I said.

Scared. Nah.

Worried. Extremely.

"well the guardians should be there by now so all we have to do is go over this fence and hide in the bushes" said Connie.

We all nodded in response. Just then there was a light in the jet place flashing and a jet went up in the air.

"hurry we are missing it!" exclaimed Carrie as she climed over the fence. We all followed after her.

Then we saw everything that was going on at the jet station. And let me tell you it was so freaky.

There were 2 girls flying in cosplay outfits. And this one boy flying to. And everyone ignored all the laws of physics.

"oh god, what is happening" said Sky really worried. This was the first he had spoken in a while over his fear of going anywhere with the 3 breads.

"I have no idea" said Tom as we saw something like honey come out of a wand staff thing.

"isn't it amazing" said Carrie.

"look, they are all superhero's sent here to stop all evil" said Trina.

Oh god this was a mess.

Then there was this white egg thing just floating in the middle of the sky and everyone was trying to either destroy it or catch it or eat it for breakfast with bacon. At this point I didn't know anymore.

And everyone who I was supposed to avoid was there including people from the company uncle owns. I never called it it's real name since it never made any sense to me at all but seeing the egg floating, I now know why his company is called Easter.

Still tho…

What was going on was complete madness, it was incredible, a new thing to science but I didn't even know what it was. Maybe if I capture one of the 3 people flying in the sky but even that probably wouldn't explain much to me.

Then we all panicked. Someone had a bazooka gun or a grenade gun as some call it and it was aiming for the egg.

"we gotta get outta here" said Sky the only one not in shock from seeing everything humanity has ever research hit the fan and decapitate right in front of our very eyes.

"no, we must stay and see the greatness" said Trina.

I saw the guy holding the gun ready to shoot it.

"we gotta go we are all going to die from the blast" I said in worry. I could see the end coming but the three breads stopped us from getting up.

"please let us go, I'm too young to die" said Tom on the brink of tears.

"you will be fine cry baby, they will save you and you will be fine" said Carrie.

"no, we are not, we have to get outta here now!" I shouted but their grip wouldn't let go and I couldn't make that most noise since I didn't want anybody knowing we were there espeacially if they were from Easter.

Just then, the guy shot the bazooka and the egg was hit, and we were all blinded by a flashing light, and everything went black.


	6. When stuff hits the fan, hard

**A/N**

**Hello, this is the new chapter where stuff will get interesting considering the fact that I realized this story has a very slow start. Also I'm not letting my friends check my work anymore. You don't know how many insults I had to delete to post that and it wasn't fun.**

**Also Shugo Chara and any other things mentioned do not belong to me, thank god.**

**Enjoy! ( R&R)**

**Chapter 4:**** When stuff hits the fan, hard…**

**Last Time:  
**

_**Max and peeps went to stalk on the guardians and saw a bunch of crazy stuff they didn't understand. They then got caught in an explosion and everyone passed out.**_

**Dis Time:**

So that leads us to this situation right now…

Me. In my bed. On a Saturday when there is no school and wondering what happened the night before. Surely it wasn't a dream. No dream is ever that real but all the information and facts are leading to it being a dream.

I got off my bed to find the scariest thing ever…

An egg.

A black egg with red and turquoist rims drawn onto it.

Now science clearly proves humans cannot have eggs, which is why I was so surprised looking at it.

I instantly called Trixie.

"Trixie!" I called.

Immediatley she was at my door.

"yes Max-san" said Trixie.

"did you by any chance come in this room last night" I asked her.

"no, I actually don't know how you got home, you were just here" she said.

"ok, you can go now" I told her and she left my room.

I thought in my mind that this was more than enough evidence to prove to me that last night wasn't a dream. But then I let it slide on the last wring of fate, if I break egg and see if it is just a yoke, everything was a dream.

Then maybe I could eat it. Maybe it would be the best egg ever, maybe that's how everyone got all that honey powers and all, they ate magical eggs.

But then the egg cracked. And Cracked.

I instantly ran over to the egg to see else would happen.

Then finaly, the egg broke.

And what happen next I could never expect.

There was tiny little chibi thing inside the egg that came flying out. It had a lab coat on with glasses and floated up wards as if it were flying.

All I could do was stare at it. I had never seen anything like this before, and I had studied the Chaos Theory, but this was insane.

"hello, I am Chrisy, your Chara, it isn't that nice to meet you" said the thing now know as a Chara.

But I had heard of chara's before, legend has it, they are little fairies that represent who you wanna be, or in some cases who you are. But it can't be true, it's totally insane.

But it was so cute you would just want to cuddle it.

But anyway…

Regarding what it said in a normal situation I would have said a snappy comeback…

But considering the circumstances, all I could say was

" you are capable of speech".

"well of course" said Chrisy.

I was so surprised. I didn't even know what surprised me more. The fact that there was a mythical creature right in front of me, or the fact that the mythical creature was the most wittiest thing in this universe.

"so, what you reperesent" I asked the Chara.

"I don't know, only you, and you can find that out" said Chrisy.

"I didn't know you could say a sentence without being a complete jerk" I told her or it or the Chara. Don't really know how to describe these things.

" and I didn't know you were capable of doing anything but asking me stupid questions" said Chrisy.

"well someone woke up on the wrong side of the egg shell" I said in response.

" I was hoping it would stab you in your sleep" said Chrisy.

If there is one thing you should know about me, it's that I do not stop shooting until one of us runs outta bullets, or one of us drops dead.

But this was an exception.

Why? You ask.

Because I am arguing with a mythical creature! That's why!

Just then, my phone started to ring. I picked it up from my night stand and saw that it was Tom.

I immediately picked it up, if anyone would know, it would be them. I mean, they were with me right, my sanity depends on them.

"hello Tom" I said nervously.

"Max, listen, do you think… you could come over, o-o-o-only If you want to that is" said Tom in her nice voice.

"ugh your so nice let me- you need to get over here, we got some talkin to do" said a voice unknown to me.

"uh, who is that, Tom, you still there" I asked.

"I will explain it all when you're here, please come, bye" said Tom as she hung up on me.

I rushed to their house, that was a weird call which is good because my situation is weird right now and if theirs is too, I'm all good.

But Chrisy followed me all the way there.

"Why are you following me" I asked rudely.

"because that is what Chara's do, they follow their spirits around until they have a change, you could say that we are slaves in a way" said Chrisy just trying to get on my nerves. That Chara is annoying as all hell.

Before I knew it I was in front of their house.

But before I could ring the bell, I was pulled inside by Tom.

"Max, I'm so glad you are here, can you please come to Sky's room real quick" she said as we went there.

As soon as I was there I noticed 2 things.

Sky had a very worried look on his face

And there wfeere 2 more charas floating across the room

And it freaked me out but I was kinda happy because they were in the same predicament I was in.

"Max, good, you're here, listen, we have to tell you somethi-" started Sky but I cut him off.

" you woke up to find eggs and little charas in them" I said.

"yes" he responded.

I saw the 2 charas floating talking to eachother.

"well introduce yourself you baka" said 1.

"oh, miss I hate everything hates introducing herself so she wants someone to do it for her, how sad, what else doesn't she like, the fact that no one cares what she likes!" said the 2nd one angrily, well more annoyed and pissed off.

"hello, I am Kevin, Sky's chara and that is Cone, Tom's chara" said Kevin looking towards.

Then Chrisy decided to open her big mouth.

"hello my fellow chara's I am Chrisy, it is not am pleasure to meet you" said Chrisy.

The 3 charas engulfed in their own conversation while Tom,Sky, and me chatted about the situation.

"so, did last night really happen" asked Sky.

" I believe it did" said Tom.

"yea. And it is probably what caused the charas to appear to us" I told them.

"then we really did get caught in that explosion" said Sky as he gulped.

" I guess we really did" said Tom.

" we need information, who do we ask" I asked the 2 hoping they could have connections.

"we can ask the guardians" suggested Tom.

"NO!" I yelled outloud then covered my mouth.

"why, they are the only ones who can he-" started Sky but I just said no again.

"why" asked Tom.

I then realized that they were really my friends and that they couldn't betray me even if they tried ( I had security cams all around them 24/7) and I should be able to trust them.

So I told them about me running from Easter and how they can't tell anyone.

"oh my god that is horrible, I'm so sorry for you" said Tom.

"yea, I could never do what you are doing" said Sky.

"I know you couldn't" I replied.

"what's that's supposed to mean" he said getting angry.

"exactly what you think it is" I replied.

We would have kept bickering but we needed to ask our chara's for info as Tom reminded us by coughing.

We went to talk to them.

"umm, can you guys tell us what exactly is going on" asked Sky.

"umm, what exactly do you mean by that" asked Kevin.

"you have really dumb friends" Chrisy said to me in a whisper.

"I hate when people ask stupid questions" said Cone.

"you hate everything" said Kevin.

"True" replied Cone.

"GUYS!" Tom yelled trying to get them from bickering and have them stay on topic.

"we know the explosion cuased this but can you explain what happened in more detail" I asked the chara's.

Kevin shrugged and Cone stayed silent. But Chrisy told us what happened.

"well, there is this thing called the embryo and it holds all the childrens dreams and has the power to control them, so what happened is someone destroyed it into 6 pieces, 1 for all of those who match that eggs powers, but I have no idea what they are, and what you saw were people transforming into their chara's which make them strong and gives them powers" said Chrisy. Everyone's mouths dropped ( not including Cone who rarely shows any emotion) either because of what they just heard or the fact that only Chrisy knew all of that.

But Sky was the only one who wasn't freaked out, but happy about the situation.

"so that means we have super powers!" he exclaimed.

"only when you find out what we represent from you" said Chrisy.

"then let's get on to finding out" said Sky.

Now I did agree with him, but I was too shocked by the info and I just looked at him like he was crazy and stupid.

"what? I want powers" he said like what he was talking about was totally normal and should be common sense. 

"it's nothing" I said.

"what is?" Sky questioned.

"your brain capacity" I said agitated by the question he just asked.

"I agree, we need to look for powers" said Kevin.

After some bickering I agreed to help look for powers. Tom agreed to.

So we decided to do it the scientific way.

I put the 2 guys throughout a series of test like going to fun places, cooking, drawing, physical education, etc. And I loved every minute of it. They were all so funny failing during the activities, but I did get the data.

" I *pant* regret asking you *pant* for help" said Sky. 

"I know you do, but I got all the data" I said Sky gave me a mean glare. He did have every right to be angry. I made him do a lot of unnesasary things.

"really?" Sky said as he rushed to look at my writing.

"uh, what is this gibberish" said Kevin. I instantly flicked his head and he flew across the room.

It's how people with brains take down data" I said to him.

Tom had gone through the same thing as Sky which I felt sorry for but I couldn't only have Sky do it, he would have become suspisioso.

"okay so according to my data—" I tried to continue bur Chrisy cut me off.

"Max wait! They have to find it out themselves, it won't work if you find it out for them!" she exclaimed.

"haha, I guess that all that work was for nothing, right Kevin, Sky" I said.

They both looked so angry. It was really funny to see them look like they were tomatoes and about to explode. 

"so all of it was for nothing? That is kind of sad but I really think that we should start figuring stuff out, and go home, it's getting cold" said Tom.

I agreed, we were on a park bench sitting down because I had just taken them for ice cream to see how they would respond to it, but it was sundown and it was fall so it gets pretty cold at night.

"I hate the cold" said Cone.  
"you hate everything" said Kevin.

"True" said Cone.

They both had that same conversation from time to time. It was really awquard, but sometimes amusning.

"k, let's g- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Sky as a guy jumped in front of him.

And that guy looked familiar but I just can't put my fin- oh crap!

It's the son of my uncle, and I am so screwed.

He looked at me and I looked at him.

And he had cat ears and a tail.

Which means he has powers.

Which means I'm screwed.

God. Help. Me.

"uhh,hi, bye" I said as I ran as fast as I could away from my cousin grabbing Sky and Tom. We were all running beside each other.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh- wait, why are we running from cat guy over there" asked Sky running very slow. He was out of shape but he wasn't fat. Just out of shape.

"because he is my cousin" I said.

"and that means" said Sky.

"it means you're a retard and he probably works for Easter" I said to him.

"oh. Hey!?" Sky said noticing I just insulted him.

"what would happen if he caught us" asked Kevin.

"I'm not even gonna answer that, it's fine if Sky doesn't have common sense but it's a serious problem if his chara doesn't either" I said.

I wasn't in total shape either.

"I hate running" said Tom.

This would've surprised me but I was to busy running to question anything.

After 5 min. we finally got away from the cat boy. We ran to the closest building to us, our school. We thought the best place to go to would be the roof considering the fact that we could get the higher ground. So as soon as we got their we stopped to take a breather.

"that *was* the most I've *pant* ever ran in my life" said Sky.

"I *pant* agree" I said back.

"I hate running" said Tom.

Just then, the cat boy landed in front of us one the roof again.

Sky was one jump scare away from wetting his pants.

"what do you want from us" Sky asked trying to hide the fact that he is tired and scared and in no shape or form to fight even a butterfly. 

"I want your eggs" he said.

Sky chuckled a little and the fact that he didn't see anything wrong with that sentence made him burst into a full on laugh.

But I couldn't blame him, I chuckled a little too at the moment but not as much as Sky.

"sorry man, but I ain't into men, but next time at least buy dinner first and be more subtle" Sky said.

I laughed at this and said " got em". Tom also chuckled and Kevin laughed too. It was really funny.

" I thought you all would be more mature about the situation since you are now like the embryo, but I guess I was wrong, now give me the chara's" said the cat boy. 

" I refuse to give them to you" I said still recovering from the laughter.

"then I will be forced to take them from you" said the cat boy. I really forgot this boys name, and I don't know how.

"you can try but you won't succeed" said Sky. He was in no position to say that. I did know how to use a sword but I was to busy running to stop by the katana club in the school to pick one up. Maybe if I ran real fast.

"wait! There Is no need for violence, everyone just calm down, I hate violence" said Tom.

"there is never enough violence, my motto is if violence isn't fixing your problems, use more of it" said Kevin.

"I just realized I hate you" said Cone.

This caused bickering between the 2 as usual.

"well, this isn't really a fair fight, we need time to cool down, we just ran for a long time" said Chrisy.

"doesn't matter, I need those eggs" said the cat boy.

"didn't I already say to buy dinner first, jeez" said Sky. We all laughed again.

"enough with the stalling, I am taking your chara's" the cat boy said as he tried to rush us, but something good happened.

The guardians came. 

"Ikuto! Stop this right now" said Tadagay I mean Tadase.

The cat boy snickered ( his name is Ikuto ) and jumped away.

"are you guys ok" asked Tadase.

Sky and Tom said yes but I said nothing. Tadase looked at me with open eyes.

"Max?" he asked.

I know I said this already but now I really mean it. I am so screwed.


	7. the spirit awakens

**A/N**

**Hello everyone. I need to write about 5 chaps till I can write a Halloween special so I am writing nonstop. I will do this every time there is a even or whatever. But regularly I will upload once every Saturday unless something comes up.**

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own shugo chara or anything else mentioned, only my oc's.**

**Enjoy!**

**Last Time:**

_**Max and co. got caught up by Ikuto ( a.k.a Max's cousin by law) and the guardians save them, but Tadagay is there and he recognizes her…**_

**This Time:**

"_Max?" said Tadase_.

As soon as I saw that girly face of his I knew I was totally screwed. Hell, I was screwed ever since I we got the chara's, but this is what seals my fate. I'm gonna be caught, the company will burn down, and I would be just another pawn for my evil uncle to play.

But that doesn't matter at the moment.

What matters is that I have just reunited with a very old friend. Last time I saw Tadase I was 5 years old. I guess I changed but he still had that baby girly face that every boy and girl found attractive.

He just stared at me in shock for a moment.

"hey, Tadagay, how's it been" I said ignoring that he just saved me from a kitty pounding.

"I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been" he said.

"I've been horrible" I said. He giggled a little while.

"hey, you know this girl?" asked Amu, the one person I needed to stay away from.

"yea, we were friends a long time ago when I was just a kid, but then she left for business and well…" Tadase trailed off.

The Amu girl looked at me mean like.

"hey, aren't you in my class, right" asked Amu.

"I am actually" I said back. I didn't really want to make talk with her and definatly didn't want to be friends with her let alone even be around her. I mean trouble follows this chick everywhere she goes. I heard the easter people are trying to get her out of the town and arrested or something, to find a reason for her to move away.

Bottom line, she is dangerous.

"wow, you guys are the guardians, it's nice to meet you, thanks for saving us" said Sky thanking them.  
"yes we really appreciate your help a lot guardians" said Tom.

"oh, it was no problem, we love to help, but why would Ikuto be after you guys, you didn't do anything, and you weren't there for the explo-" said Yaya but Amu covered her mouth before she spoke.

Then Sky did the dumbest thing ever.

"oh you mean that explosion with the egg and the grenade gun? Yea we were the-" said Sky as me and Tom covered his mouth.

"hehe, what he meant to say was that we know nothing about any explosion what so ever and there is no way we ever would know about something so supernatural happening at the jet station" said Tom.

Whoof saved…

"we never said it was at the jet station" said Rima.

Darn I hate that girl so much. Thinking she is little miss perfect for some reason I can't understand. I mean does she think she is cute. She is the smallest girl in my class and most likely the world and she looks like a doll.

"uh, huh, you didn't did you, well, er" said Tom trying to pick us up from the grave she dumped us in but with no avale.

"you were there when the explosion happened?" asked Tadase.

"yes we were" said Tom sadly admitting defeat.

"do you guys have chara's now" asked Yaya.

"YAYA!" yelled Amu as if she weren't supposed to say that.

"no we do not, but we know you guys have chara's and-" I started but I was cut off by a grumbling sound from behind Tom's back.

I completely forgot our chara's were with us.

And that this was a big problem and we didn't hide them.

"I hate bad liars" said Cone.

The guardians looked at us with disbelief, have it been the lieing or the fact that we actually had chara's in the first place, they were surprised.

"you freaken baka, we were supposed to be silent, any idiot would have just kept there mouths shut, but nooooooooooo, you just had to stay there and be quiet but you can't even do that can you!" said Kevin appearing from behind Sky.

"you guys suck so badly but I guess we are already screwed so why the heck not introduce ourselves considering when we all die and go missing at leat a few people will remember us" said Chrisy as she floated from behind me.

"oh, my, god, the legend was true" said Tadase.

"what legend, I like stories" said Tom as she listened to Tadase.

"well, they say that if you find an embryo intact, you will get a wish from it, but if you break it, it will explode and all the personalities will split into 6 parts, 3 good, 3 bad, and the first 6 people who exhibit the personality will become the embryo pieces and rule over all childrens hearts and dreams" he said explaining it to us.

There was a silence between all of us.

And then…

" .Awesome!" shouted Sky jumping in the air.

"No it isn't!" I said in response. I can't afford this and I can't rule over anything I mean really and seriously, I can't and I won't.

The guardians left us on the roof and we decided to leave to so we went to the bottom floor.'

"listen, I know this is a lot, but we will get through this" said Tom, acting as the peacemaker.

I am not some emo girl I know I don't need to know that because that might be a lie. But what I do need to know is what I am going to do now. I obviously can't leave this place but I know nothing good can come out of me staying.

But I thought and my final decision is too stay. I guess I can make due with what I have. Which is 1 idiot, 1 shy girl, 2 stupid chara's, and 1 intelligent one, and some guardian kids who believe everything ends happily. And 1 really girly looking boy.

But then I heard something. But while walking through the park to get to the other side, I heard something in the trees. Rustling. I immediately turned my head but I saw nothing there. I thought it was just my imagination but I heard it again, but this time closer. But I still saw nothing when I looked behind me.

"hey, Max what is wrong?" asked Sky noticing that just stopped walking.

"I thought I heard something following us" I said.

"nah, your probably just paranoid.

"ok, if you say so" I replied. I was still gonna keep watch but I thought about the possibilities and figured I could be paranoid, I mean, a lot has happened today so I guess I am kind of on edge.

Then there was that rustling again.

And I looked back.

And what did I see you ask?

A blue figure running across the park trying to be like a spy. There was only 1 person who it could be, Ikuto. And I knew he didn't see me, so there were 2 options that lead down paths right now.

Option #1: I would whisper to my friends he is right behind me and we needed to run. Now.

Option #2: I could pretend I couldn't see him, and lead ( he was probably gonna follow us home anyway) him into a dead end so I could capture and test him until he eventually broke and he would be my minion and I would send him to the lab where everyone else like him ended up in?

Yea I agree too. Option 2 It is.

"hey guys, I realize that we have been through a lot today so why don't we just go to a restaurant and get some food or something, we could use it right?" I said trying to sound as caring as possible.

"We would love to but we don't have money on us right now" said Sky.

I sighed at this. I never ever leave the house without any money. That would be really dumb considering my awkward situations I usually get myself into.

So the plan is to lead them, ditch them in an alleyway dead end, then come behind the fool and capture him with my favorite sleeping tool. A peace of cloth and some chloroform.

"don't worry, it's on me" I said.

"really? Well that's really kind of you, almost too kind" said Sky.

Did I ever tell anyone I hate this kid. Really.

"oh come on, I want some to and I was just saying if I am going you might as well go to, plus, it's safer if we stay in groups" I said.

"oh, I get it now" said Sky. You see, he thinks he's got it but he really has no clue.

"well I think it is a very generous think for Max to do for us considering all that we have been through" said Tom.

Have I ever told you that I love this girl. I do. She questions nothing.

"I hate when people are nice" said Cone.

"you hate everything" said Kevin in reply.

"truth" said Cone.

"oh my god that is all you guys do and say, it's annoying, what is wrong with you!" shouted Chrisy.

The other 2 Chara's shrugged. How can something be so kawaii but so annoying at the same exact time. I wanna like them but they are bafoons. But I could take them into the lab for testing. Nah. I can't harm something that cute. Oh god I'm turning into some weird pedophile or something!

I could tell the guy was still following me during the walk to the restaurant and everything was going as planned. I am a great actor as I didn't smile or be revealing no, I just was kind.

We got out of the park and to the sushi place which wasn't so far away and we ate.

"so, Max, can I ask you a question" asked Sky.

"you technically just did" I replied. He made a face to say 'really', but didn't really say it. Dat face tho…

"anyway, how do you know Tadase" he asked me.

Aww, so cute, he wanted to know how I was back when I was young, and innocent, and lived in ignorance and happiness.

"well, when I was younger, I didn't have to work as much so I flew here on vacation sometimes but then there was a fiasco with my uncle and my dad, and so we left and never came back and my work increased like crazy I simply didn't have any time to visit anyone, I literaly locked in my workroom for 2 weeks signing things to approve experiments" I told him. Life is difficult, but not as difficult as the truth. That was a joke by the way, you can laugh now.

At this point we were all done with our food and were about to turn back home.

"hey Max, we are really glad you took us here but we have never been in this part of town before and we need to know how to get back to the house so if you could just—" said Sky but I cut him off.

"yea, yea I got the roots memorized" I told him and led him in another direction to the ally way.

I realized the follower was following us by roof top jumping so he if one of us disappeared at the hight he was at he wouldn't notice us.

We were about to confront the ally way when I said…

"okay look, I don't know how to get there so just follow the root, Im'ma go ask around for directions" I said handing a map to Sky. When we were in the restaurant I went to the bathroom I'd made a rout for him to follow.

I walked behind a tree and saw the figure on the roof top not know I was gone from the group and keep on jumping following the 2. They were like sitting ducks in a pond waiting patiently to die or get captured by some evil pitiful villain.

So I waited behind a tree for a while to hear a scream or something that could signalize that my best friends were caught by cat boy.

That sounded way more innocent in my head.

Then I heard the faintest call for help. So low no one could really hear it, I rushed to the ally way and peeked my head out. I had the chloroform with me in my hand.

"what do we do" whispered Sky to Tom as they were backed in the ally way. Tom was hiding behind Sky and shrugged while in total fear.

I then came behind the corner and sneaked.

I had planned everything, it was all perfect. I turned the corner then—

"Max! Help us please!" said Sky.

I really don't like that kid, have I ever told you that?

"god darnet you ruined it!" I told him. He looked at me with a ' what is going on with you, I knew you were acting to nice' face. I'm not gonna argue he did call it.

"I see, this was all some kind of trick" said Ikuto.

" and I would have gotten away with it to if it weren't for you rotten baka" I said, aiming the statement directly towards Sky.

"hey don't Scuby Doo me I, this is all your fault, if you would have warned me then maybe" said Sky.

"no I'm still pretty sure I blame you" I said to him. Sky growled.

Ikuto did a back flip and landed right behind me so we were all trapped now.

I stuck my back against the dead end fence. This was a really bad situation that I would probably die from.

"oh god, what now?" Sky asked me.

"How the heck would I know!" I replied.

"there is no real need to be so rude" said Kevin.

" oh yes there is, if your person would have just gone with the plan and acted more like Tom then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation now would we, baka" said Chrisy.

"really?, well, maybe if your person would have opened her big fat mouth of hers then maybe, we would have survived this" said Kevin.

" you need to tell me when we have a plan or I ain't gonna follow it" said Sky to me.

This guy is an baka, I mean my god! He didn't have to call me for help, he must have saw the chloroform in my hands didn't he?

"you saw the stuff in my hand, how did you not know immediately then and there that I had a plan" I told him.

"how would I, you didn't tell me did you now" said Sky.

"your person sucks!" said Kevin.

"oh yea! Well yours is an idiot" said Chrisy.

"well maybe if you were more like Tom, I would've had the plan down and it would have worked" I said to Sky.

"well, how about you just drop dead in the next 5 seconds, just put the poison in your mouth and kick the bucke—" said Sky but he got cut off by Tom.

Yelling. Shouting.

"that is ENOUGH! I HAVE LISTENED TO YOU GUYS FIGHT FOR HOURS AND THIS IS OUR DOOM, AND ALL THE VIOLENCE, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT! THAT IS ENOUGH" she yelled. Really. The nice, shy, loving girl who couldn't even introduce herself to me, she yelled at us.

And then she did something, one thing which I can't really explain what it was because it did now follow the laws of physics but it was very similar from the time we saw the guardians and stuff which was very, no, extremely weird.

And boy do we want to see what she did.

Basically, her clothed changed to what her splendidly 'nice, loving, and caring' chara was wearing. Which was regular jeans and a t-shirt, looked like what an everyday person wore, except the t-shirt said 'I hate you all' on it, it was still nice. She somehow found 'the power within herself' to fly into the sky and hit that dou—I mean attack the guy. Not really a good style but still, it was a style.

Suddenly, she had a staff. Like the old wizard kind staff. She aimed it at the cat boy and something came out of it that looked like some purple syrup and he almost got hit. But he didn't. He just jumped out of the way, snickered, and left.

Tom returned to the ground and turned back to normal. But her chara was gone. There was no Cone to be found (thank the heavens) and her egg (we kept the eggs in Tom's bag because she is the least lazy or stupid out of the 3 of us) just straight out and upright disappeared.

"hey, where is Cone" asked Kevin.

"I have no clue" replied Sky.

"well of course you don't, but just so you know Kevin, she disappeared" said Chrisy. Ya know, the little scamp ain't so bad.

"so,Tom, wanna explain what just happened" asked Sky.

It was kind of obvious. The girl found what her chara represented and unlocked her hidden powers. Now all we need to do is to find out what they are.

"ok, time to get to work" I said as we all walked out of the ally way.

"what are we doing?" asked Sky and Kevin at the same time.

"you'll catch on" I said not wanting to deal with his stupidity any more today. I went to their house and I cpnfirmed I would be staying with them for the time being.

**Meanwhile**

"hello, yea, Max is in town, I just saw her, she is one of the people hit with the embryo pieces" said Ikuto.

"good, you know what to do next" said Max's uncle.

"ok" said Ikuto as he hung up and started planning on how to capture Max.


End file.
